From the prior art, different embodiments of clothing carriers are known, wherein these are usually multi-layered. DE 10 2006 016 832 discloses a clothing carrier comprising at least two layers, a base layer, and a cover layer. The wire hooks are anchored in the base layer. The cover layer, however, enables an undisturbed swinging of the wire hooks, which is important, in particular, in an application in carding. The base layer is formed from a nonwoven, wherein the material of the nonwoven differs from the material of the cover layer.
CH 636 134 discloses a clothing carrier consisting of a basic body having reinforcing inserts embedded therein. The basic body is produced from an elastic plastic and the reinforcing inserts are produced from fabric or fabric layers.
In DE 74 14 314, a known embodiment of clothing carriers consisting of multiple fabric layers is improved in such a way that at least one layer made from a nonwoven is incorporated.
CH 704 412 discloses a clothing carrier consisting of a fiber sheet produced from a certain mixture of different fiber types. Shrinkable fibers, in particular, which undergo thermal treatment in the production process and result in a consolidation of the fiber sheet, are used in this case.
All the clothing carriers known from the prior art have the disadvantage that they are formed of multiple layers or consist of a certain mixture of various fibers, wherein the different layers or the various fibers must be connected to one another. A layered design or the use of different materials in a fiber sheet for a clothing carrier appears to be absolutely necessary since, on the one hand, a strong anchoring of the wire hooks in the clothing carrier and, on the other hand, a certain mobility of the clothing tips as well as their seat in the clothing carrier must be ensured. Another disadvantage of clothing carriers according to the prior art is the relatively weak return forces which return the clothing tips to the original position after every deflection. Another reason therefor is that known clothing carriers wear out after a short time and, as a result, the clothing tips have too much play in the clothing carrier. This results in the so-called over-tearing of the clothing.